Testing Times
by JoJo2604
Summary: Neil/Grace Smithy/Stevie. With some testing times ahead how will the Inspectors of Sunhill deal with the problems of day to day life and the stress they are about to face? Sensitive subjects so please be warned
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so another new story. I decided since I have finished Trust all my stories have been happy so I decided on a serious one. Once again I have done a lot of research into the subjects in it and I hope I do the story lines justice. As promised it WILL be Neil/Grace as well as Smithy/Stevie and although the stories will cross it will have two different story lines and I will be giving both couples an equal amount of writing. So if you enjoy please review, if I dont get reviews Im not gunna carry this on, cause I am unsure on the subject any way. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

"Are you nearly ready Grace?" Neil Manson called from the bottom of the stairs, he and Grace had lived together for a few months now and this was the first morning she had been running late, it was just so unlike her. He sighed before making his way up the stairs "Gracie.. we are going to be late.." he smiled as he pushed the bedroom door open to see her resting on the bed. "I am sorry Neil.. I really dont feel well...". He walked over and rested down next to her, placing the back of his hand to her forhead "Whats wrong?" he smiled as he took hold of her hand "I have a headacke and my stomack doesnt feel right.." he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek "Catch up on some sleep, I can cover for you... just make yourself better". She smiled "Thank you". He kissed her lips and she let out a smile as he rose to his feet "See you tonight love" he smiled as he made his way to the door "Love you" she smiled as she began to take her black suit jacket back off "I love you too" he smiled as he disapeared from sight. She layed back onto the bed, not really having the energy to undress once again and forced her eyes shut, she had never felt like this before and she was hoping it would pass soon, all her energy had gone and she could feel herself drifting into an uneasy sleep. He couldnt say he wasnt worried about her but there was no sense in them both missing work so he made his way back down the stairs and grabbed for his coat. It was mid November and the cold air hit him instantly as he pulled the large front door open, he thought against the rain as he made his way down to his car and quickly climbed inside, flicking on the wippers and side lights, he reversed off the drive and glanced back at the house, deciding he would pop home at lunch time to check on her. He stared up at the bedroom window he shared with her before pulling off down the road in the direction of Sunhill station.

Seeing the small blonde descending the stairs as he walked through the double doors he smiled at her as she mumbled a half reconisable hello, "Grace isnt in today so you will be on your own". Stevie nodded "Is everything ok Gov?". He began stepping up the steps in a sideways fashion as he spoke "She is just a little under the weather..." Stevie interupted "You been up to no good and wearing her out again Gov" she laughed as she turned away "Get on with your work DS Moss". She couldnt help her chuckle as she headed through the station, in search of any form of uniform to catch up on the case the Super had decided she needed to investigate, despite the fact she was already drowning in paperwork. She walked through the corridors, slightly surprised at the lack of officers around, but then it was eight on a dreary Monday morning, infact she couldnt quite figure out what she was doing here. Hearing the comanding voice of Callum Stone she headed towards the briefing room and stood at the back, so this was where uniform were hiding. She listened as he tasked the officers and she moved aside as the noisey officers began to leave the room. Callum smiled at her "Mornin'... you on this..." he handed her a sheet of paper with the picture of a young dark girl on it "Susy Tompteen... she is fifteen and didnt turn up for school yesterday morning... the school didnt inform the parents so she had been missing eight hours before they realised..". She nodded "Yep.. who have I got working on it?". Callum smiled "Smithy is ment to be running it..." she couldnt help the smile that traced her face at the mention of her best friend, although they had drifted apart in recent months, he still ment a lot to her "But then you will have trouble tracking him down... he hasnt turned up for the third time this week..." she smiled up at the tall man "I havent seen him for a few weeks.. is everything ok?". Callum shrugged his shoulders "Your guess is as good as mine.. he is completly losing it... you also have Leon, Nate and Mel" Callum smiled and she glanced up looking slightly confused. "On the Tompteen case" he continued tapping the sheet of paper he had handed to her. She nodded "Corse.. thank Callum".

Grace rose from her bed, her stomack was doing summersaults, this wasnt normal, there had to be something wrong with her. She forced herself into a sitting position and glanced round the room, the sun was beaming in through the blinds and she guessed it must be about eleven now. She rose to her feet and made her way into the bathroom, she flicked on the shower deciding it was the only thing that would make her feel better. She undressed and stepped under the hot blasts. She placed her hands over her face as the water ran down her slim body. Feeling dizzy she stepped out from under the water and grabbed for her towel, wrapping her slim body up she scooped her clothes from the floor and headed back into the bedroom, she placed them onto the bed and grabbed for her dressing gown. She patted her body dry before slipping into it, wrapping her hair up in the towel she wiped at her head, she was hot and dizzy, this was so unlike her. She headed through the house, pausing outside Jakes room she glanced in before heading into make his bed, he had left early this morning, and would not be home until Friday as his class was going on a school trip. She had formed a close bond to the young lad and she looked on him like he was her own. She smiled at the photo he had beside his bed of her, him and Neil on holiday in Spain last year as she finished making his bed. She loved being a happy little family and she wouldnt want to change it. She headed back out into the hall and towards the stairs, she stepped down the first couple but feeling dizzy once again the room began to spin and she felt herself stumble before she crashed down to the ground.

Stevie knocked lightly on his office door and smiled as he rose his head from his desk "Everything ok?" she asked softly as she glanced round the messy room. She turned her attention back to him, he didnt have his uniform on, just a pair of lose jogging bottoms and a black hooded top. "Fine" he snapped and she stepped into the office and pushed the door closed "I have been working on this misper and Callum said you were running it..." he interupted "Stevie you have been in this job long enough to run a case... just go and do your job". She walked towards him and he moved his hand quickly and shut what ever he had been looking at on the computer before she had entered the room. "Smithy.. you can talk to me". He nodded "Yeah.. and when I want to broadcast my buisiness round the station I will come and find you... I am fine DS Moss so I suggest you leave me alone and get on with your job". She nodded as she headed back towards the door "Yes Gov". Once outside his office she pulled the door closed and made her way towards Callums office, she knocked lightly before walking in "There is something up with him..." he nodded, not even needing an explanation as to who she was talking about "You dont need to tell me... he is snapping at everyone... you have no luck?". She shook her head "I thought our friendship was special you know... I thought he could tell me anything but..." she glanced over to the closed blinds of the Inspectors office "I guess not..". He smiled "You know he is on a disaplinary..." she shook her head as she forced her eyes back to Callum and he took it as a que to continue "He lost his temper with Meadows over a case.. I dunno what it was put he is on a warning... if he dont clean himself up he will be on his way out". She sighed "I will try and have another word.. thanks Callum". He smiled as she headed out the door "How is the case going?" she smiled "I have Mel and Leon checking CCTV and Nate is talking to the family... she is a runaway and you know how hard a teenager is to find when they dont want to be found". Callum nodded "Well good luck... you know where I am if you need anything".

He pulled up on the drive just after lunch and climbed from the car, the weather hadnt improved at all and the rain smacked down onto him and he couldnt help but think how much he hated this weather but then at least he wasnt out walking the streets of London on patrol. He pushed his key into the lock and forced the door open, nothing could prepare him for the sight the other side of the door. "Grace... Gracie.." he panicked as he dropped down beside her at the bottom of the stairs, he checked her pulse before grabbing his phone and calling an ambulance. The next few minutes were a blur until the two paramedics made there way into his house, he could hear them talking but all he could think about was her laying lifeless on the floor, he watched as she was loaded onto a stretcher and he followed to the ambulance. They had been at the hospital a few hours when she awoke and he rose to his feet pushing his lips to hers, she forced a smile to her face "what happened?" her voice was barely audable and he placed his hands either side of her face "You fell down the stairs.. I have been so worried about you.. I thought I'd lost you". She placed her hands over his "I love you Neil... Im not going anywhere". He smiled as he placed another kiss to her lips "I better go and phone the station... everyone has been so worried.." he headed to the door but paused as the doctor headed in "You are awake Ms Dasari... can I have a word?". Grace nodded and glanced to Neil "Go and make your phone call.. I am fine..". He nodded as he headed out and the young doctor headed towards her, she placed a folder to the table at the end of the bed and smiled at her "We have run some tests and have found the cause of your problems.." she paused and Grace shifted up in the bed a little "You are pregnant.. congratulations". She gulped, this couldnt be happening, they must of got her results muddled up? how could she be pregnant?. The lady smiled "We have booked you in for a dating scan later on this evening.. will your partner be back by then?". Grace nodded and the lady turned away and headed back to the door.

The shift had dragged on and on and home time couldnt come quick enough, it was such a relief as she packed her desk away, although she was no nearer to finding Susy Tompteen she was just relieved to go home and curl up on the sofa and watch a film and it was only as she headed out into the empty corridors of Sunhill she heard the whispearing "I cant believe he lost it like that..." Nate began "If I was Stone I would press charges.." Leon continued as they passed her, she remained hidden from them and she didnt venture from where she stood as Mel jogged to catch the two men up "Smithy has gone awol again.. stormed out an hour or so ago.." Nate smiled "Yeah.. we know but thats not..." she heard a little more of the conversation as they disapeared but she had heard enough. She headed out and climbed into her car, as she made her way from the staff car park she turned right towards his house instead of the normal left towards her flat.

He rested back down next to her and smiled "I have rang through to CID but Terry was the only one still there.. he said he would get the word out that you are ok..." she stared at him "Neil.." he interupted "I take an afternoon off and they all take liberties... I mean I expect it of Mickey but everyone else knows better". She sighed "Neil.." he cut in once again "I spoke to Jake too... he sends his love.. he was very concerened.. but he arrived safely and is having a good time.." she sighed once again "Neil..." and he cut in again "Oh and Terry said to..." she interupted "I am pregnant Neil". She noticed fear fill his eyes as he stared at her "Pregnant?" he asked and she nodded slightly as he rose to his feet and began to pace the room "I dont understand... we have always been carefull... are you sure?". She nodded "The doctor has just told me... Im going for a scan to see how far along I am..." she watched as he paced the room a couple of times again "Are you ok?" she asked softly and he nodded "Im a little shocked... I need some air" he headed to the door "Neil..." she called after him but the door swung shut and she was left alone in the room.

"Oi... are you in there?" she shouted through the letterbox after banging on the door for the third time, she glanced through it and tried to see any sign of life "I will sit out here all night Smithy... and its pouring with rain.." she glanced out from the tiny porch that protected her from the heavy rain before sighing "Please Smithy... five minutes". Somthing she had said had dragged him to reality and she rose to her feet as the light shone through to the hall from the living room as he opened the door and headed towards her. He pulled the door open and she smiled, he had on only his jogging bottoms from earlier and his muscles stood out as she stared at him "Now you are a much better sight than this horrible weather... you gunna let me in" she didnt wait for him to answer before she pushed past him and headed into his house. As she walked into the living room the sight infront of her shocked her and it was clearly written on her face but he didnt say anything, the bottles of whiskey and vodka that stood on the table made an off licence look empty and that was without the beer cans that spread over the wooden flooring, the photos that normally stood on the fire place had been smashed to the floor and a pile of papers were flung next to them "I will get a binbag and tidy up". She headed out into the kitchen which was just as untidy, dirty dishes pilled up in the bowl and the cupboard doors open to reveal the near to empty contents. She grabbed for a bag and headed back through the house and into the living room, she began to chuck the bottles into the bottom of the bag "Stop it" she glanced to him as he spoke and smiled "Smithy its not healthy to live like this". He glared up at her "And you think I give a shit". She sighed "Dont be like that Smithy" she headed to the photos and placed them in a pile onto the coffee table, picking up some of the larger pieces of glass and placing it on top. "I said stop it" he stressed and as she reached for the papers on the floor he rose a bottle and threw it accross the room "I said leave it" he shouted and she rose to her feet quickly, leaving the papers and bin bag on the floor, most people would run a mile when Smithy was clearly in a foul mood but Stevie knew him better than most people, she could run from him but then she wouldnt know what was wrong, and something was definatly wrong. She smiled "Talk to me". He glared up at her "Talk... you want me to talk to you.." he shouted as he rose to his feet "Why.. how can you help me?". She sighed "I dont know unless you tell me whats wrong?". He sunk back onto the sofa "Just go". She moved towards him and rested down next to him "I want to help.." he interupted "Then do one" he rose to his feet once again and headed out into the hall and she followed, chasing him up the stairs and into his bedroom "Smithy..." she had made him jump and he looked angry as he turned to face her "What do I have to do to get rid of you?" he shouted and fear shot through her as he moved towards her, pushing her against the wall behind her "Please Smithy.. Im worried about you". She could smell the whiskey on his breath and his eyes looked so angry but her words had got through and he moved away from her slightly, his eyes gazzing over as he headed back to the bed and sunk down onto it. "Please... please talk to me Smithy.. Im trying to help you". He shook his head "You cant help me.." she interupted "At least let me try.. I want to try". He stared into her soft eyes, he could see the tears that matched his own threating to fall and he shook his head "I have found a lump Stevie... I have been to the doctor and I erm... I have got testical cancer". Nothing could prepare her for the shook of his revelation and she knew it was written all over her face as he rose to his feet and moved out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks again and if you enjoyed then please leave me a review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story. Im really glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy chapter two and please leave me a review and I will carry it on. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Grace stared at the screen as the young blonde woman moved the machine gently over her stomack "You are.." she paused as she stopped what she was doing and smiled at her "Nine weeks... and you are also carrying twins". Grace felt her mouth drop open and she whispeared "Twins... are you sure?". The lady nodded "Would you like a print out of the picture?". Grace nodded, she was unable to find any words, she was in complete shock, not only was she going to be a Mother, she was going to have two children and Neil had disapeared. She slid off the bed and smiled as the lady handed her the photo. "If you return to ED they will discharge you". Grace smiled "Thank you" before rushing from the room, she moved over to some plastic seats and sunk into one. Burrying her head in her hands she let out a sob, she had never been the maternal type and although she loved Jake dearly it had never been her intention to have her own children, which her and Neil had aggreed on from the begining. She loved her job and her life the way it was, and this just complicated things. "Miss Dasari.." she glanced up to the young doctor from earlier "We are ready to discharge you... if you follow me I can sort you some information... is there someone who can take you home?". Grace smiled as she forced herself to her feet "I can call a friend... thank you". As they walked back to the cubical she had been in earlier she saw Neil sitting alone, wrapped up in his thoughts, the doctor smiled "I will give you a few moments". Grace nodded before heading over and resting down next to him, he jumped as she placed her hand to his. "I wanted to be there..." he smiled up at her "I would of come for the scan". She past the picture to him "Its not very clear.." she paused as he stared at the photo and a smile graced his lips "That is our baby". She smiled slightly "Neil.. I have to tell you something..." he interupted "The baby.. its ok?" he asked and she nodded "Its fine.. its just.." she paused "Dont worry it can wait until we get home" she smiled, he was excited about the baby now, but when she first told him he had disapeared, she didnt want to take the risk of him doing it again if she told him she was expecting twins.

Stevie stood in the doorway to the living room, the cup of tea clamped in her hands. She was in shock, but then most people would be after what Smithy had just revealled. She stared at him, he looked so frightened and it dawned on her, all the time she had been seeing anger in his eyes it was only there to cover the fear. She brezzed into the room and he glanced up at her "I thought you'd gone". She smiled "No... I made you this.." she placed the steaming drink infront of him and smiled as she grabbed for the binbag she had been filling earlier "Try and not throw that at me... you might do some serious damadge" she noticed the smile trace his lips, and it looked genuine, the first one she had seen today. "You wanna tell me about it?" she asked and he shook his head "Not really... whats to tell?" he took a sip of his drink and she continued to drop the bottles and beer cans into the binbag "What happens now?" she asked as she reached for the papers from the floor "Nothing" he replied and she glanced at him briefly before glancing over the papers, she placed the binbag to the floor before moving and resting down next to him, he glanced at the paper she was reading and pointed to a headline "I have this one". She began reading the information "Seminomas..." she smiled to him "How serious is it?" she asked glancing up at him. "Its cancer Stevie" he replied and she nodded "I know.. but it says ninty five percent of men are cured". He smiled at her "Its not that simple" she turned the page and read the letter "Smithy.. did you go to this appointment?" she asked and he glanced at the letter before shaking his head "I dont want it done". She read over the letter once again and smiled "Whats it for?" she asked pointing to the appointment "Whats a orchidectomy?" she asked and he glanced down at her "Its an operation to remove the affected..." he paused snatching the letter from her "It dont matter.. Im not having it done.. the appointment was three weeks ago any way". She sighed "So what happens if you dont have it done?". He glanced down at the papers before placing them to the table "At the moment Im only in stage one... well I was three weeks ago.. it will gradually get worse and worse until..." he rose to his feet as he spoke "It spreads through my body and eventually I die" he walked from the room and she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

Arriving home he climbed from the car and ran round to open her door, he helped her from the car "Neil.. I am fine" she spoke as he held her hand helping her to the house "Im not taking any risks Grace.. thats my baby in there.." he placed his hand gently to her stomack "You want the baby?" she asked and he stopped as he slowly pushed his key into the lock and opened the door "Do you not want the baby?" he replied. "I have never been maternal Neil.. I dont know what to do.." she felt the tears in her eyes as they stepped through the front door. He gestured to the stairs "You are just lucky you didnt break anyhing.. its quite a fall" she sighed as he changed the subject "Neil.." he interupted "You must be starving.. I will pop to that Thai place you like.." she grabbed his hand as he turned back to the front door "We always said we werent going to have children.. you have Jake" he smiled at her "That was before.. you are pregnant now". She sighed "And everything will change". He stared at her "So what are you suggesting... an abortion?". She sighed "I have put my whole life into my career..." he cut in "But this is a baby Grace.. its our baby.. our flesh and blood". She moved into the living room and rested down onto the sofa "I know Neil.. is this honestly what you want?" she asked and he sighed "I want to eat.. I will be back soon". She watched him walk away and called "Neil please.." he glanced back at her "See you soon Gracie".

Stevie continued to read the information infront of her, it was like a different language. She rose to her feet and headed through his house, she walked through to the kitchen and noticed his back door open, he was resting on the step and she moved over and sat down next to him "Smithy.. you can beat this.." he interupted "And for what?" he asked and she shook her head "I dont understand.. you have your life ahead of you.. your career.. your friends and family". He smiled "An orchidectomy Stevie means they remove one of my testicals... I then have to have a session of chemo" he shook his head as he took a sip of the beer he was holding "I dont want it done". She smiled "So you are just gunna give up.. and not even try and fight it?". He glared at her "If they remove it and I get it in the other one.. I wont be able to have kids.. I wont even be able to have.." he shook his head "Im not having it done". She smiled "You wont be able to have sex?" she aksed "Thats what you were gunna say?" he nodded slightly and she smiled "Smithy.. that paperwork says by having one removed you will still be able to have sex... and you can still father a child.. and if you did end up having both removed they can give you replacement..." he cut in "Stop.. talking like you know this Stevie..." he turned to face her "If I fight this.. I will have to take time off work.. I will be layed up for weeks..". She smiled "I will help you... whatever the problem.. I can help you". He laughed and he placed his head into his hands "Smithy.." she placed her hand to his back "I get that this isnt easy but you should at least try... the Smithy I know wouldnt take anything laying down.." he smiled "Maybe Im not that person anymore". She shook her head "I dont believe that... you are saying your not the man that spent two months in longmarsh and survived it, despite the fact everyone in there new you were a copper... the man who went undercover with some of the most dangerous gunrunners in London.. who was stabbed and came out of it smiling... who faced Devlin in court when he was trying to drag you under... you are a fighter Smithy... through and through". He sighed "Maybe I was... but right now Stevie... Im petrified.. I have never been this frightened in my life" she wrapped her arm round his shoulder as tears began to run down his cheeks "I am so frightened Stevie". She kissed his cheek as she moved into him "I know Smithy... but I can help you.. if you let me we can get through this together".

Neil sat at the restaurant, waiting for the food he had ordered, he knew that Grace had never wanted children but this was a blessing, this was there baby, a miricle they had created together and all he wanted was for her to consider keeping their child. He smiled as his phone beeped, Grace only ever text him if they had rowed and neither of them were ready to say sorry so as her name flashed up he sighed 'I am going to bed Neil. We can talk in the morning. I have made the sofa up for you'. He slammed his phone down onto the table and smiled to the staff as they glanced at them suspiously "I will be back" he lied as he rose to his feet grabbing his things, he had already paid for the food so the restaurant would lose nothing by him walking out. He slid into his car and banged his fists againt the steering wheel. He jumped as his mobile began to ring and he smiled at the name 'Jake Mob' flashing on the screen. "Hey son.." he answered the phone. "Hi Dad.. how is Grace?" he asked, clearly concerened for his step mother. "She is doing ok.. the hospital have let her home... Im just out getting us some dinner.. how is your trip?" he asked. "Its ok.. Im missing my xbox" Neil smiled "Just enjoy the countryside..." he paused "I know I dont say this much but I love you Jake.. Grace and I both do and nothing will ever change that". He heard Jake hush his voice "I know Dad... I do too.. I have to go.. we are ment to be sleeping". Neil laughed "Ok.. have a good time.. see you soon". He hung the phone up and glanced at the time, it was only 9.22 but he felt so knackered, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but instead he started his car and began the short journey towards Sunhill station.

She pulled from his bare chest and smiled "Come on... you are frezzing" she smiled as she pushed to her feet and he rose to his following her inside, he pushed the back door closed and she smiled as she flicked the kettle on once again. She smiled at him "So what did you do to Stone?" she asked and a smile traced his lips "He annoyed me.. I only pushed him". She laughed "I think you need to appoloygise... but I am sure once he knows the circumstances he will be understanding.." he interupted "No.. you cant tell him.. I dont want anyone else knowing". She sighed "Smithy.. they are your friends.. they are gunna want to help you...". He shook his head "Im dealing with it". She laughed "And not very well... I want to help you". He began to walk from the room and she grabbed his wrist "You want my silence.." he turned back to her and she lifted the papers from the table "I will make you a deal". He sighed "Stevie.. I dont want this done.." she nodded "Yeah.. you said you are frightened.. and who wouldnt be in your situation... but if you want my silence then you are gunna let me help you...". He sighed "If I go back to the doctors... arrange to have this done.. you promise me you wont tell anyone". She nodded "Cross my heart.." she paused "But I do think you should have a word with the super.. so he..." he interupted "No.. if Im doing it.. Im doing it on my own". She shook her head "No.. you are never on your own..." she handed him the papers "Ring up first thing and get a doctors appointment... I will come with you". He moved over and pulled her into his arms, he held her tight and she gently kissed his shoulder "You are gunna be just fine Smithy".

Waking early the next morning Grace moved through her home, she felt poorly again but at least she knew why this time. She glanced in at Jakes empty bed before heading down the stairs and into the living room, the blanket she had left for Neil was still in the same place. She moved over to the window and lifted the blind to see his car missing from the driveway. She decided on a quick shower, a cup of tea and then going into work. She rushed through the first two and as she sat in the traffic on the way to the station she placed her hand gently onto her stomack, inside her was two babies, her two babies. She heard her phone buzz and glanced at the text from Jake. He was such a caring boy, texting to see how she was today. She made her way into the station and straight up to CID. She already knew Neil was here, his car was in the carpark but she wasnt ready to face him yet. She began to glance over some papers as she rested down at her desk. His voice echoed round CID as he walked in and talking to Jack. She ignored the conversation and Jack soon walked back out of CID. "A word DC Dasari" Neil spoke as he walked into his small office, she pushed to her feet and headed over and inside pushing the door closed "How are you feeling today?" he asked and she smiled "About the same as yesterday... I am well enough to be here". He nodded slightly as he glanced at her stomack "Have you made any descisions?". She moved to the seat oppisite him and rested down into it "I think that is something we need to do together Neil". He nodded "Ok.. we will talk tonight.. I am putting you on light duties until you decide". She shook her head "That really isnt necessary". He smiled at her "Im not taking any chances this is both your's and the babys safty I am thinking of.. Stevie has rang to say she has an emergancy and will be late... so can you read over the notes of her missing teenager and see if you can find anything". She smiled "Yes Gov" before rising to her feet and heading to the door.

She banged on the door at nine thirty, she hadnt left his place till gone two and he had rang her half hour ago to say the doctor could fit him in at ten forty so she had forced herself from her bed and headed straight over. He pulled the door open and her mouth dropped open as his body came into sight, with only a tiny towel wrapped round his waist and water dropping down his firm chest he looked gorgeous "Im not quite ready" he smiled and she grinned "Thats a shame... I think you look pretty good". He gestured to the living room "Make yourself at home... I will be five minutes". He jogged up the stairs and she made her way through and rested down onto the sofa. She picked the information up and began reading through it once again a few minutes passed before his voice made her jump "Sounds pretty simple eh?" he smiled as she turned back to him "Its just a quick cut... and you will be out of it anyway" he smiled "And when I wake up I will be one ball lighter" she noticed him chuckle slightly "Im joking Stevie.. Im not having my sense of humour removed". She pointed to the papers "It says they can give you a fake one anyway". He nodded "I know... but whats the point.. Im the only one who ever sees them". She glanced over at him as he rested into a chair, tying the laces to his trainers she grinned as she rose to her feet "I dunno... if you have all this done like a good boy.. I might offer to kiss it better" he looked up at her, shock clearly written over his face and she bit hard onto her bottom lip as they stared at each other for a few seconds "Stev..." he began but she cut in "I will go and warm the car up". She moved out into the hall and towards the front door. He smiled to himself as he continued to tie the laces on his shoes, he knew today was going to be pretty hard and that it was going to get harder before it got easier but with the possibility of Stevie at the end of it, he would do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and messaged me about this story, it really does mean so much to me and it is the lovely comments that keep me motivated so please carry on reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

Smithy took a few deep breaths as he stared at the building infront of him, he was nervous the last time he had been here his doctor had told him he had cancer and now here he was to ask for the treatment to be set up again. He felt her hand rest onto his leg and he smiled down at her "You ok?" she asked softly. He nodded slightly "Im fine Stevie.. Im just a bit nervous.. I dunno what he is gunna say". She smiled "Its gunna be ok.." he smiled "How do you know?". She moved her hand to his and held it tight "Because you are the strongest person I know and you can get over this.. I promise you". He smiled "You can wait out here if you want.." she interupted "Im coming into the waiting room and if you want me to stay there I will... or I can come into the appointment.. its up to you Smithy.. whatever will make it easier". He smiled "I want you to come with me". She nodded and reached for the door handle, he gripped her wrist and she turned back to him "Thank you for this... you have no idea how much it means to me.." she nodded "There is no where else I would be.. come on". They climbed from the car and she walked a few feet infront of him to the building, she turned back to him as he stopped "I dont think I can do this Stevie... what if its spread". She smiled at him, he looked so frightened and it was breaking her heart "Then we will deal with it... me and you together.." he shook his head "You dont need this stress Moss.." she interupted "I think that is my choice and I want to be here... come on before you're late for the appointment". The doors opened and the two officers made their way into the doctors, he checked himself in and they rested down into the waiting area "Stevie.." she turned to face him and he smiled "I know I dont say this enough but I really care about you..." he paused and a slight smile traced her lips "Smi..." she was interupted by the sharp voice behind her "Dale Smith please". The two rose to their feet before heading into the doctors office.

Grace rested down in the canteen, normally she avoided the place as best she could but she was starting to feel faint where she was feeling so hungry. "Well Grace Dasari eating a mars bar.. now I really have seen everything" Jo smiled as she rested down oppisite the detective placing her coffee infront of her "Its one of them days Jo". Jo glanced at her watch "Its not even eleven yet". Grace smiled "Some times things just get on top of you.. I am just struggling to understand where I go next.." Jo interupted "Whats wrong Grace?". She shook her head "I cant say..". The women were interupted by the stern voice approaching them "Jake has had an accident..." Grace rose to her feet instanlty "Is he ok?" she asked and Neil nodded "He is in casualty... his teacher has rang.. we need to go..". Grace smiled slightly to Jo and followed Neil from the canteen "Neil are you ok?" she asked as she took hold of his hand "I will be when I get to Sussex and make sure my son is ok". The couple climbed into the car and he pulled promptly out of the station carpark, she fiddled with the sat nav and smiled up at him "He will be ok... Jake.. he is going to be fine Neil..". He nodded "I hope so". She placed her hand to his shoulder and he relaxed under her touch slightly "Maybe you are right.." he smiled. "What do you mean?" she asked and he kept his eyes on the road as he drove down the road "I mean.. Im struggling with Jake.. he is in his teens now.. maybe it is to late to start having a baby and a family". She smiled up at him "So you dont want the baby?". He smiled "Im not saying that.. I really want our baby.. Im saying maybe now isnt the right time.." she sighed "This is the only time Neil... this is the last chance we are going to get to have a baby". He briefly took his eyes from the road to glance at her "Do you want to keep it?". She sighed "Im not sure.. on paper it looks like it cant go wrong... but Im frightened Neil.. it wont be easy". He nodded "I know its probably the hardest thing we will ever do but I know I love you and we could make this work".

"Take a seat Mr Smith.. I am glad you have decided to come back to me, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked. Smithy glanced briefly at Stevie before back to Dr Jones "I am ok.. I have suffered with a few of the problems you said I would.." he smiled at Stevie once again "The ache..." the doctor nodded "Thats to be expected.. I need to examine you and see if there are any signs of progression and then I will get you in for some more tests this afternoon and we can book the orchidectomy tomorrow" Smithys mouth dropped open and in any other situation Stevie was sure she would of laughed but he looked genuinly worried "I cant have it that soon... I need time off work..". Dr Jones smiled between the two "I respect this is difficult Mr Smith but you have left this longer than I would recommend already.. we need to get you in as soon as possible for your best chances of recovery". Smithy smiled "I havent told my boss... I cant just take time off.." Stevie interupted "This is more important than work Smithy... I will cover for you.." the doctor smiled "I will sign you off anyway... normally a month, depending on how the operation goes.. you will also have to have a course of chemotherapy, hopefully one will be enough but that also will depend on the tests we preform today and the results..". Smithy rose to his feet "Im sorry.. I cant do this.." he walked from the room and Stevie sighed as the doctor smiled at her "I dont know whats got into him... he is always such a fighter but he is so stubbon and if he thinks he cant do this...". The doctor rose his hand and smiled "You dont need to explain.." he began to scribble onto a sheet of paper "The time and place for his tests... if you can get him to go for these it will give us a much better idea of what is going on...". Stevie took the paper "I dont know if he is gunna listen to me..". Dr Jones nodded "He is in denial... the best thing you can do is support him and help him come to terms with what is happening". She smiled "He is frightened.." Dr Jones smiled "I can set up a meeting... with someone he can talk to.. there are organistations.." she shook her head "He wouldnt talk to anyone.. he only told me yesterday he isnt dealing with it.. cant you say something to him... make him realise what he is doing?" she asked and the doctor smiled "All I can do is present him with the facts.. I cant force him into a descision... no one can and until he accepts what is going on and is ready to deal with it.. Im sorry there is noting more I can do.." he paused as he passed her a second sheet of paper "I will leave his appointment booked for tomorrow.. so if he changes his mind.. you can call and cancel in the morning if need be". Stevie nodded "Thank you" before heading to the door. Once outside she glanced round realising he had gone she climbed into her car and headed from the surgery.

"Jake Manson..." Neil smiled at the young blonde nurse behind reception in casualty. She typed his name into the computer and smiled "Ok.. he is in bay six... through the doors and turn left" she smiled and Neil nodded before turning away. Grace moved quickly after him. They were both slightly shocked when Jake came into sight in a small cubical "You ok son?" Neil smiled as he rested down on the end of the bed. "Im ok.." he whispeared. He had cuts all over his face and his arm in plaster. "What happened Jake?". He sighed "I fell out of a tree...". Neils face flushed red "What was you doing up a tree Jake?". The young boy smiled "Everyone was climbing it... we were just having a bit of fun.." he cut in once again "After everything Jake.. you know you have to be careful". Grace smiled as tears filled the boys eyes "Its ok Jake... its an accident.. your Dad and I are going to find the doctor.. stay here". She pulled the curtain open for Neil to walk through and followed him out "What is the matter with you... he is a young boy.. did you never climb trees?". He sighed "I never fell out of them and thats not the point.." she interupted "You cant keep wrapping him in cotton wool Neil.. he has to grow up". Neil turned and glared at her "And Im not trying to stop him.. but he has to be careful... he is not like other boys". Grace smiled "No.. he's not but he has to make mistakes... if you try and stop him he is going to rebel.. so maybe you should go back in there and give him the benefit of the doubt.. I will try and find his doctor". Neil pulled the curtain back and smiled to his son "Im sorry Dad.. I know I shouldnt of climbed the tree but all the others were doing it... and I can never do what they do..". Neil rested down onto the bed and smiled "Jake.. I hate that you are growing up and I wish I could of kept you ten forever.. but I couldnt be prouder of you..". Grace interupted "This is Jake's doctor.." she gestured to a young blonde man stood next to her and Neil stood from the bed and smiled "Nice to meet you" he held his hand out and the doctor shook it "Jake has been very lucky.. apart from the break in his arm he has just suffered cuts and brusies... however we do want to keep him in over night for observations.." Neil nodded "Of corse..." he paused smiling at Jake "You are going to be just fine". The doctor smiled "Do you have any questions?". Grace smiled "How long will he be in plaster?". The doctor smiled "Six to eight weeks depending on how well the bone knits.. he can be seen at your local hospital for cheek ups". They all smiled as the doctor left the room and Neil glanced at Grace "You stay with Jake for a while.. I am going to go and find us a hotel".

She knocked lightly on his office door and smiled as he pulled it open almost instantly "Finished gossiping about me" he asked and she smiled "It wasnt like that... I am worried about you". He pushed the door closed as she walked in and he stared at her as she moved over and lent against his desk "Do you have any idea how I am feeling right now Stevie.. I needed you to support me, not.." she interupted "That is exactly what I was doing Smithy.. I am trying to help you..." she sighed as he moved behind his desk and she placed the paper infront of her "Your tests are in an hour at St Hughes... I will come if you want me to.. but please go". He shook his head "Im busy.." she interupted "Smithy I know you are frightened and I get why but I cant bare to think of my life without you in it.. so if you wont do it for yourself then please.. please do it for me". He glanced down at the paper "I feel like my life is upside down Stevie.. what if I go and its spread.." she smiled "Then we'll sit down and sort something out.. cause me and you.. we are a team and we can get through this". He sighed "You know I have dealt with other things.. losing the people I loved.. some cases.. prison but I could see the light at the end of the tunnel sometimes far in the distance but.." she moved over and hugged him close "Please let me help you.. I want to get you through this.." he nodded "I will get changed.. give me five minutes". She watched as he headed from his office and she sighed as she went and rested down behind his desk, she sat there for around twenty minutes before she figured he definatly wasnt coming back.

She rested down onto the bed in the tiny hotel room, although it was cheap and cheerfull it was also cosy so as she rested down she smiled at him "He is ok Neil... you can stop worrying.." he smiled "Im not thinking about that.. Im thinking about the baby... maybe you are right.. maybe we arent cut out to be parents". Grace shook her head "I never once said that... we just need to make sure we are doing the right thing... its not something we can change our minds about". He nodded "I know.. But for the record I truely believe you would make a fantastic Mum Grace and that little baby would be lucky to have you". She smiled at him "Neil sit down.. we need to talk". He sunk down next to her and she smiled at him "Its not that simple.." he interupted "Thats not true... its as simple as we make it... we could do this..". She smiled "The baby.. its not.." he cut in once again "I know you think the baby would miss out because of our jobs Grace.. and the thought has crossed my mind but we could work round it.. maybe cut a few hours here and there... we could really make this work". She nodded staring into his eyes as his whole body pleaded with her "Can you let me finish Neil". He nodded slightly and she took a huge breath knowing she was about to turn his life even more upside down "You keep referring to the baby as it.. it should be them". He stared at her for what seemed like forever, he was confused that was clear to see and eventually a smile etched accross his features "Are you saying there is more than one baby Grace?" he asked and she nodded slightly "Im expecting twins Neil.. so if we decide to do this.. we will be having twins".

Stevie pushed up from the sofa as the door bell rang and padded through the house, it was just gone nine and she wasnt expecting visitors. She glanced at herself in the mirror hanging in the hall as she passed it, with a fluffy blue dressing gown on and ugg boots she was well aware she didnt look her best but after the day she had had she couldnt care less. She gripped the door and pulled it open, he smiled slightly holding out a bottle of wine "Truce". She stepped aside so he could come inside, he had on pale blue jeans and a black jumper, his hair was spiked and he looked like a shadow of his former self but at least he was here. He walked through to the living room and sunk onto the sofa where she had sat a few moments before. "I was trying to help Smithy... but until you are prepaired to let me.. there is nothing more I can do..". He smiled "I went to my appointment Stevie... Im sorry I just left but.. I guess I was embarressed..." she moved over and sunk down next to him as he pulled some papers from his pocket. "It hasnt progressed but I need the treatment as soon as possible.. Im going in tomorrow afternoon... I just wondered if you erm..." he paused and she took hold of his hand, she could see he was struggling "Do you want me to come Smithy?". He nodded slightly "They will keep me in overnight anyway but I just... it would be nice to see a friendly face when I come to". She nodded "Of corse... what time?". He smiled "My appointment is two thirty". She held his hand tight in hers "I will be there Smithy". He nodded "You wanna crack this open... I cant drink but if you want it?" he gestured to the bottle of wine. Stevie lifted it from the table "How about I put this in the fridge and we can drink it once you are on the mend... I will stick the kettle on". He rose to his feet as she headed to the living room door, he moved over and pulled her into a hug "Thank you Stevie... you have no idea how much this means to me". She smiled as she pulled from him "What are friends for Smithy".

"Twins..." he had repeated the word about ten times and however many times he choose to say it, it didnt make it any less true. She rose from the bed "Im sorry.. you have a lot going on.. I shouldnt of sprung it on you like this". He placed his head to his hands and repeated the word a couple more times "Neil.. this is something we need to think about.. can we do this physically.. financaly?". He rose to his feet "I want you to keep the babies Grace... I want us to be a proper family... you, I, Jake and our babies.. one big happy family". She smiled "I know on paper it seems like the next step Neil but what if it upsets Jake?". He rose to his feet and took her hands in his "He could deal with it... he is very mature and would want us to be happy". She nodded "But one baby is a big change for all of us.. let alone two". Neil smiled "We can do this... I truely believe we can do this Grace.. if you just give it a chance we can be a proper family". She smiled "Everything will change Neil.. we will be up to our eyes in milks, dirty nappies and toys... is it fair to put that sort of pressure on a teenager?". He smiled "I know Jake would want this... he would love a sibling". She nodded slightly "Ok.. when we get back I will book an appointment with a midwife... we can go and discuss it with a proffesional". He smiled at her "Lets go the whole hog Grace... lets do it all properly... Marry me?".

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for the delay on getting it written but hopefully back on track now. Please review xx**

** Happy New Year everyone. xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

He kept replaying her words in his head _"I cant do this.. Im sorry.. I have to go"._ He hadnt seen her since she had walked out of the hotel, taking his unborn children with her. He had tried to call, he had even text but heard nothing back, he had been to the hospital to visit Jake, with the hope she may of done the same, with no such luck. She had disapeared on him and he had no idea what to do next. The doctor was just sorting Jakes discharge papers and then they were going to head home. He smiled to the young lad who had a worried expression on his face "Where is Grace Dad?" he asked and Neil smiled "She has gone back home son... she had a lot of work to catch up on.." he glanced at the curtain, willing it to open and his girlfriend be stood on the other side "Im not stupid" Jake spoke softly and Neil glanced accross at his son "If you want me to start acting like an adult.. maybe you should try treating me like one.. instead of hiding everything.." Neil sighed, he was definatly a coopers son, and too smart for his own good "Its not that simple Jake... its nothing for you to worry about". Jake glared at him "Dad.. Im not a child" he protested and Neil sighed "Grace is pregnant.." his son clearly wasnt expecting that and Neil smiled "She doesnt want to keep the baby.. and I want her too" he smiled, deciding it best not to tell Jake it was infact twins. "Oh.." was all he replied and Neil smiled "Its not going to affect us Jake.. I just feel this is a second chance to get things right..." Jake nodded "Cause you did it wrong with me.. and mum". Neil shook his head "When your mum and I had you we were in love... like I am with Grace". Jake nodded "Can we go home now?" he asked and Neil rose to his feet "Jake.." the young boy interupted "I just want to get home". Neil sighed "I will see if I can find the doctor".

"You all set?" Stevie called through to the man sitting at her kitchen table with a large mug of tea clamped in his hands, to say he looked nervous was an understatement, his hands were shaking slightly and he had large black bags under his eyes but she smiled "You look like you should be in Longmarsh.." he smiled "I thought I'd go for the rough and ready look". She gently dragged her thumb along his cheek bone "Yeah well it suits you... and besides I think you have good reason" she paused as she moved over to the kettle and flicked it on "When do we need to go?". He sighed as he glanced up at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall "About one.. I want to get there early.. get settled". She grinned "Its only one night Smithy.. then you will be home..". He nodded "I think Im more nervous about that Stevie.. being at home.. what if something goes wrong". She shook her head "It wont". He sighed "Im scared Stevie.." she sighed "If Im on my own and.." she interupted "But you wont be on your own will you?" he glanced up at her "What?" he asked and she smiled "I have a bag packed Smithy.. Im coming to stay.. at least for a few weeks". He shook his head "I cant ask you to do that Stevie.." he smiled and she laughed "Its a good job you didnt ask.. Im quite looking foward to it anyway.. its like a mini holiday.." he smiled "I wouldnt call it that". She moved over and pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled "Come on... we need to pop into work.. you need to drop your sick note off and I need to clear some time off with the super" she smiled as she headed to the door glancing back at him a smile tracing her lips "Oh and Smithy..." he glanced up at her "You got lipstick on your head". He laughed watching the small blonde bounce from the kitchen.

"I wasnt expecting you in DC Dasari..." Jack smiled as she walked into CID. "I know Sir.. I have too much work to do.. Neil has remained with Jake so I thought it was best that I came in". Jack nodded "So long as you are sure you are in the right place Grace.. if you need to go home" Grace nodded "I will let you know.. thank you Sir". She rested down at her desk in the near to empty CID, the only other person in the office was Banksy sitting accross the room, he had briefly waved his hand as he carried on with the phone call he was wrapped up in. She rumaged through her draws, not really looking for anything just an excuse to be there, her work was all up to date, it always was, she had never been the sort of person who could just let her work pile up, she didnt have Stevies out of sight out of mind attitude or Mickeys theory that if he left it long enough it would go away. "Morning..." Stevies voice broke her from her trance and she glanced up. "How is Jake?" she asked and Grace nodded slightly "He's ok.. Neil is still with him.. they are coming home today". Stevie nodded "Ok.. and you.." she asked and Grace just nodded "Im ok.. its been a long few days". Stevie nodded "Tell me about it..." she paused "What sort of mood is the Super in today?" she asked and Grace smiled "He is ok... why?". She gestured to the file on her desk "Im in the middle of this case but something has come up... and I need a few days off". Grace gestured to it "I can take it..." Stevie shook her head "I wasnt hinting... you dont have to do that". She nodded "I know.. I have nothing else to do.." she paused as her phone beeped and she glanced at his name on her screen once again before smiling at Stevie "And if truth be told... I could do with getting out of here.." Stevie nodded "Ok thanks.. I will still pop and see Jack.. but you have helped me out a lot.. have a good day Grace". She watched as the small blonde disapear from sight before glancing at Neils message once again, she knew he was stubborn, but he really wasnt giving up.

She knocked lightly on the door and waited to be called in "Sir can I have a word?" she asked as she pushed the door open. He nodded "Of corse Stevie... come in". Once inside she headed over to the chair oppisite the Superintendent and sunk down into it "I have a personal problem Sir.. I was hoping to take some compassionate leave.." Jack sighed as he shut the folder on his desk "Can I ask for more details?" he smiled and Stevie shook her head "Its not something I wish to discuss.. I need a few days... maybe a week.. Grace has offered to take over the case I have been working on.." he cut in "Does this have anything to do with Inspector Smith?" the question caught her off gaurd and she sat slightly dumbstruck until Jack continued "This was on my desk this morning... he has been signed off for four weeks... I shouldnt be discussing this with you... but you dont have to be a detective to figure thats why you want time off?". She nodded "I cant go into details Sir.. its not my place.. I can say that Smithy needs me... and I want to be there for him". Jack nodded "Take a week compassionate leave.. if you feel you need more then come back to me..." she rose to her feet "Thank you Sir.." she headed to the door and Jack spoke "Stevie" she turned back to face him and he smiled "Smithy has a lot of friends here.. who he can rely on... I have seen he has been struggling for a while and it is so unlike him... just let him know if he needs me... Im here". She nodded "Thank you Sir.. I will tell him". Stevie had headed back down to uniform and seeing his office empty she sighed before heading into the Sergeants office "You seen Smithy?" she smiled to the two officers. Jo simply shook her head but Callum smiled "Hopefully he has take a long walk off a short pier.." Stevie cut in "Why dont you give him a break.. he is under a lot of pressure". The sergeant nodded "Find me someone who isnt.. he still shouldnt take his problems out on other people". Stevie cut in "You ever thought that you might be the issuee.. that you could be his problem... and everyone elses for that matter... why dont you just keep you snide little remarks and opinions to yourself eh?". She headed from the small office, well aware Callum was sending her his best death stare but she didnt care, all she cared about was finding Smithy. "Stevie are you ok?" Jo spoke as she caught her up "Come on.. lets grab a coffee" she spoke as Stevie finally let the tears that had been threatening to fall for the last few days run slowly down her cheeks. Stevie glanced at her watch "I cant I need to find Smithy.. sorry". Jo nodded "Well come on.. I will help you".

They had driven the whole way back to London in silence and as he wandered round the house, he could see she had been there but there was no sign of her now so he made his way back into the living room where Jake was struggling to set up his XBox. "Are you ok if I pop out for a couple of hours Jake?" he asked and the young boy nodded "Corse.. where you going?". Neil smiled "Im just going to head into work I wont be long... dont spend the whole day on that thing.." he gestured to the TV and grinned "You have homework you could be doing". He nodded slightly "I will.. I was just going to have a quick game". Neil smiled "Ok.. then you get on with your work". He headed to the door and called back "Ring if you need anything Jake before out of the front door and walking down and climbing into his car, he sat there for a few minutes, he knew he had to find Grace and attempt to put things right between them but what if she didnt want to know? What if she finished things, told him she didnt want the babies or to marry him and all that was important was her job, he wasnt sure he could deal with the idea of her rejecting him, but it was something he had to face, so as he reversed of the drive and began the short journey to the station he had no doubt he would find her sitting at her desk. When he arrived he was surprised to find CID fairly empty, there was no Max, no Mickey, no Stevie but more to his annoyance no Grace. He glanced round before heading over to Terry "Do you know where everyone is?" he asked and Terry nodded slightly "DS Carter is in court... Stevie has taken some leave.. she cleared it with the super and Mickey and Grace are working the teenage misper.. been out a few hours..". Neil nodded "Ok.. thanks Terry". He headed into his office and rested down at his desk, deciding he would wait, she had to come back eventually surely. He began to flick through his emails, trying in vain to distract himself from the issuess rushing round his head.

Stevie wiped the tears from her face "Everyone just needs to lay off... things arent as clear cut as it seems". Jo nodded "I know... Meadows came to me this morning and said Inspector Smith is being signed off for a month.. made me acting Inspector" Stevie nodded slightly "Smithy has so much going on.. he could really do without all this shit from Callum and everyone else..". Jo smiled "Is it serious?". Stevie glanced at her "It could be..". Jo nodded "We are all behind him.. he is a good bloke". Stevie nodded "I am so frightened Jo... he has always been my rock.. what ever the problem he has been behind me pushing me... supporting me and now he needs me to do the same.. what if I let him down?" Jo shook her head as they headed down the corridor leading to custody "You wont.. you and Smithy.. there is something there and you will both get through it.. whatever it is... just be his friend.. make sure he knows he can rely on you..." his voice interupted from behind "I knew it... I knew you would do this... how could I ever rely on you.. the biggest gossip this station has ever seen... the first chance you get..". Stevie shook her head "No Smithy.. I swear to you.. I havent said anything.." Jo cut in "Smithy I honesty dont know what is going on.." he cut in "Yeah right... thanks a lot Stevie". She turned back to Jo as he walked off "I dont believe this.. now he will never trust me again... I need to catch him up.." she began her way in the direction he had gone in, but he was nowhere in sight.

Neil had been sat on the wall out the front of the station for about twenty minutes, he had decided maybe work wasnt the best place to have 'The Chat' with Grace and headed out with his cup of tea. The voice startled him and he smiled as Smithy rested down next to him "Whats she done?" Neil smiled "Excuse me?". Smithy smiled "With a face like that.. it must be woman trouble" Neil sighed "Its not really her.. its me...". Smithy rose his eyebrows slightly "I have just about giving up.." he turned to face him "I really thought I could trust Stevie..." Neil interupted "Are you and her?". Smithy shook his head "No.. nothing like that.. I confided something in her.." he paused "It dont matter.. so what did you do?". Neil sighed "I love Grace.. I want nothing more than to make her happy.. I asked her to marry me.." Smithy nodded "You been together a while.. whats the problem?". Neil sighed "She's pregnant.. and she thinks thats the only reason I asked her.." Smithy couldnt contain the pure shock that had covered his face "Well.. I cant say Im not surprised..." he paused as he glanced down to the ground "You need to grab hold Neil... fight for her.. dont let her go..". Neil smiled "I thought after Andrea.. there wouldnt be anyone else.. not that I would fall head over heels with... a person to spend my life with". Smithy smiled "Andrea's gone.. if you havent dealt with it..." Neil interupted "I have.. I love Grace and I want to be with her.. but I just.. in the back of my mind I wonder whether Im doing this for the wrong reasons..". Smithy smiled "You are the only person who can answer that.. talk to Grace... Im sure it will sort itself out.. she aint expecting you to just forget Andrea.. she was a big part of your life... Louise always will be in mine.. but you know what.. lifes too short.. if you have the chance to be happy.. jump at it.. I gotta go.. good luck mate" Smithy rose to his feet and headed over to the small blonde who was heading in his direction "Are you ready?" he asked and she smiled "I thought..." he cut in "Dont think.. it dont suit you... you are far better company when you speak first.. think later.." he sighed as she spoke "Im sorry.. I swear I didnt say anything". He nodded "I know... I believe you... anyway I need all the friends I can get.. and you are by far my best... lets get out of here".

She had been back at her desk a while, going over the facts she had got from the young mispers family. She rubed her eyes and decided she needed a tea to wake her up a bit so rising to her feet she headed from the office and down to the empty canteen. She brought her drink and rested down at a far table glancing out at the rain she sighed, this time next year she would have two children, two babies relying on her. She was due in June and although that seemed so far away, she knew it would come round very quickly. She had to decide what she was going to do and she knew she had to do it fast. She reached into her bag as her mobile beeped and she smiled at the name.

_From Jake Mob 12.35pm_

_Dad told me about the baby, _

_just wanted to say congratulations. _

_I am really pleased for you. xx_

She sighed, she hadnt wanted people knowing, not yet, not until the descision had been made as to whether or not she would be keeping the babies but now it seemed Neil had taken that choice from her, he had told Jake he was going to be a brother and now it was a descision that would affect the young lad. She jumped as the hand rested onto her shoulder "Penny for your thoughts Gracie?" he spoke.

They stood in the waiting room of the hospital and he smiled "Thank you Moss.. it means a lot.. you being here". She nodded "I wouldnt be anywhere else Smithy... but other people are worried about you.. maybe you should tell people.." he shook his head "Im not ready yet... I will though". She sighed "Have you told your family?". He shook his head "I dont see my family.. only my Mum and she has a lot going on... I dont want to add to her stress..." Stevie sighed "She would want to know.." he shook his head "No" he sighed and reached for his bag on the floor "Listen.. I know its a low chance this could go wrong but if it does.." he pulled out three envelopes "Can you.." he passed them to her "One is for my mum.. one for my friends.. and one for you... dont read it unless..." she sighed "Nothing is gunna happen.. you will be fine Smithy.." he interupted "Just take them... just in case..". She nodded and he smiled as he zipped his bag back up "I erm.. you mean a lot to me Stevie and I know things have never really been.." he gestured between them "You know.. we never found the time.." he was interupted by the door opening "We are ready to take you through now Mr Smith". He nodded "Ok.. thanks.." he rose to his feet "I will see you on the otherside... hopefully" he grinned before pulling her into a hug. She blinked back her tears as he pulled away "I will be here.. when you wake up.. I promise". He nodded leaning down and kissing her cheek "I know.. thank you". He headed to the door and she smiled as the door shut after him and she rested back down onto the chair. Tears rolling freely down her face.

* * *

**Thanks again, I have a big shock twist in the next chapter so review and I will get it written. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, thank you to everyone who reads but mainly to those who take the time to review, it means a lot and without them I wouldnt be writing so means so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review and let me know what you think? Thanks Jodie xxxx**

* * *

Chapter Five

He rested down oppisite her and she took a long sip of her drink "You told Jake Neil... you had no right". He sighed "He knew something was wrong... I couldnt lie to him Gracie". She glared at him "But now you having taken the choice from me... he is so excited". Neil covered his face to hide the happiness that Jake was excited. "Why wont you do this Grace... what are you frightened of?" he asked and she shook her head "Im not frightened Neil.. I said I needed time to think..". He shrugged his shoulders slightly "Im trying.. Im really trying to make you happy... I asked you to marry me so we could be a proper family all of us". She nodded "And that is exactly the problem... you only asked me because Im pregnant". He shook his head "No.. that isnt fair I asked you.. because I love you". She smiled "I cant get married to you" he lent accross the table "So this is nothing to do with the babies.. this is because you dont want me". She shook her head "I cant get married". He smiled "You are selfish Grace... its a word I never thought I would describe you with but you dont care about Jake, them babies or me... its all down to you and your prescious career". She rose to her feet "No.. this has nothing to do with my career or me being selfish or even whether I am in love with you or not... I cant marry you because I am already married.. and I have been for nine years" she walked off and he sat a little dumb struck as he watched her leave, how could he not know she was married, he was dating a married woman, it was fair to say he had never been Mr Trustworthy but he thought that he and Grace had been on the same page but she had lied to him throughout their whole relationship.

"Miss Moss..." she glanced up from the magazine she was reading through and dropped it to the table infront of her, she rose to her feet and made her way over to the doctor "Mr Smith is out of surgery... he is in quite a lot of pain but stable" she nodded "Can I see him?" she asked and the man smiled "Shortly.. we just want to make him comfatable". She nodded "Ok.. I will pop down to the hospital cafe and get him something nice..". The doctor nodded "Ok.. you should be able to go through in.." he glanced at his watch "Twenty minutes". She smiled "Thank you" she watched him leave before gathering all of Smithys things together and heading through the hospital. She had ordered Smithy a jam dougnut, knowing it to be his favourite before getting herself a coffee and resting down at a table in the far corner of the cafe. "Now... you must be skivving DS Moss?" she jumped at the voice and glanced up at the tall Sergeant as he rested down next to her "I have a few days off.." she spoke not really sure why she felt the need to justify herself "Personal issuees". He smiled "I want to appologise for this morning Stevie.. Im sure Smithy does have problems.. he has been signed off sick". She nodded "Is there anyone who doesnt know.." she paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes "Im trying so hard to let him know Im here... that I care and will help him" the man nodded as he lent accross the table and took her hand in his "He is very lucky to have you..." he sighed as she wiped her eyes once again "Come on Stevie... he will be ok.. its not like he's dying" she glanced up and her reaction must of been readable as he smiled "Whats wrong with him?". She shook her head "I cant.. he will never forgive me.. I cant say anything". Callum sighed "He is ment to be my mate too Stevie.. if he is seriously ill.. why hasnt he told anybody". She nodded "He has.. he told me.. in confidence.. Im sorry I have to go".

"Grace..." she jumped at his voice, she hadnt realised he was home, but then where else would he of been she smiled "Its ok Jake..." he smiled "Why are you packing?" he asked and she placed her bag to the bed and moved over to him in the door way "I have to go away for a few days.." he nodded "Are you coming back?". She nodded, she hated lying to him but she couldnt tell him that she was leaving and she didnt when, if at all she would be back. "Im just going to stay with some family.. I will be back soon.." he sighed "Dad.. he is really excited about the baby.. he thinks he can do it properly this time.. like Im some kind of fuck up" he glanced down "Jake.." she noticed him roll his eyes, sure he was about to get a lecture for his language and in any other case he would of done, but she could see he was hurting. "The baby isnt to replace you.." Jake nodded "I understand that but.. this baby he would of had with you... and he loves you.. he hates my Mum". Grace shook her head "No.. your Dad and Pippa.. they dont love each other Jake... but they still love you.. both of them". Jake rose to his feet "I will let you get on with your packing.. Im going to miss you Grace". She nodded "I will miss you too Jake.." she moved over and pulled the young lad into her arms, he wrapped his good arm round her and he sniffed back some tears and she was sure he knew that things werent as simple as she was making them out to be. "Now.. you go and play your computer games... I love you Jake" he smiled "I love you too Grace".

As she walked over to the bed she felt so uneasy, he was sleeping but he looked so uncomfatable and frightened. She placed his things to the floor and smiled to herself as she put his doughnut onto the table. Hearing the door open she turned and frowned at the man "No.. you need to go now..." she pushed him out the small room and into the corridor "Whats wrong with him Stevie?" Callum asked and she shook her head "None of your buisiness Callum.. please go before he wakes up". Callum moved to the door and glanced in at Smithy "Stevie this is the cancer ward... has he got cancer?" he asked and she shook her head "If he wanted you to know.. he would tell you... please he doesnt need this" she gestured to the room "He has had an operation and hopefully now... he will be fine but please just go Callum". He nodded "I will go Stevie but this isnt over.. he is ill he needs his friends". She smiled "Callum he needs to do whats best for him.. and if he wanted everyone knowing he would of told them.. please respect his decsision". Callum nodded "Fine.. but you tell him I was asking after him". Stevie nodded "Of corse". She headed back into the room and smiled at his sleeping form, she headed over and took hold of his hand, his eyes shot open and he forced a smile to his face "Stevie". She grinned leaning over him and kissing his lips gently "Hey you" she smiled "How are you feeling?" she asked and he nodded "A bit sore... and I aint seen the damadge yet.. but other than that Im ok". She smiled "You're gunna be just fine Smithy".

Neil was staring at his computer, he knew deep down he should of tried to find her but in all honesty after her revelation he wasnt even sure if he wanted to sort things out with her. "Gov.." he glanced to the open door "What?" he asked and Mickey made his way inside "I was wondering if you knew where I could find DC Dasari.. I have a lead on the misper Susy Tompteen and Grace is running the case" Neil glared at him "Why would I know where she is... your the one working with her". Mickey nodded slightly "Ok.. shall I follow it up alone Gov?". Neil glared at him once again "Why dont you use a bit of initative DC Webb.. try doing some of your own work rather than letting others carry you" Mickey turned and walked from the room and Neil couldnt blame him for it, but he just couldnt control his temper. He opened his emails up on the computer knowing he needed to find some sort of distraction, he opened a few which were nothing of interest before reading the name on the next. He sighed, he only ever recieved emails from Grace when they rowed and she felt the need to appologise and couldnt do it in person, a smile covered his face as he thought of his girlfriend, yes he was angry but they could get over this, they just had too.

_Dear Neil,_

_I feel the need to inform you of my situation, I married nine years ago in April. My husband was a friend of my fathers son and although we knew each other we were both uncomfatable with the situation, however we went through with the marrige to keep our parents satisfied we were moving foward with our lives. My husband became very controling and abusive I had no life, I felt the need to leave him, to start my life over but by doing this I had to leave my family and everyone I knew and loved behind. I started again and eventually moved to Sunhill and the rest you know. I have hidden my past for so long and I now feel the only way I can move foward with my life is if I return to my past and confront my demons. I hope you can forgive me for all I have done to hurt you and wrong doings._

_Forever Yours_

_Gracie_

"I got you a doughnut... I thought you might be hungry" she began as she rested down next to him and he smiled "Thank you Stevie.. but Im not really feeling up to eating just now". She nodded "Well its there if you change your mind". He nodded "I appreciate it... everything you have done Stevie... it goes beyond friendship". She smiled taking his hand gently in hers "Im always going to be here Smithy.. I really care for you.." he nodded "I know you do.. and I care for you too.." he smiled "I erm.." he paused and pulled on her hand "Come here..". She rose to her feet and moved to him "I really.." she noticed he was really begining to struggle over his words and he pulled her close into his arms "I erm.. I.." she nodded "I know you do Smithy... and I do too.." he nodded and she moved towards him placing a kiss to his cheek, as she pulled away he caught her lips in his. His lips were tender and soft and she loved the gentleness he brought to her, her whole body tingled as he pulled from her "Im sorry... I shouldnt of done that.." she smiled "Dont be.. I know things are rough at the moment but.." she placed her hand to his cheek and he moved into her touch "Its gunna get better". He nodded "I know.. listen you get off.. Im fine and Im a bit tierd.. so I will see you tomorrow..". She nodded "I will be in first thing". He nodded "Thanks Stevie". She grinned "Thats what Im here for".

He had left the station as soon as he read her email, he wanted to stop her before she made a big mistake, he had to stop her from returning to her abusive exhusband. Arriving back at the house he and Grace shared he rushed round from the hall into the living room and then the kitchen "Grace... Gracie.." he jumped at the voice behind him "She has already left Dad... she said she was staying with family for a few days". Neil glared at him "And you didnt think to stop her?" he shouted as he ran through the house and up the stairs, Jake close behind "Im sorry Dad I... I thought you knew..". He turned to him "I will probably never see her again now... you idiot". Jake shook his head "Im really sorry". He pushed past him "You stay here.. I will deal with you when I get back... I need to find Grace". Jake grabbed his Dads arm as he pushed past him "I can come... I can help.." Neil shook his head "No.. I dont want to be near you right now.." Jake smiled "Im your son". Neil nodded "And dont I know it.. at least this baby might stand a chance of not dissapointing me". Jake ran from the room as the tears began to flood down his cheeks. How could he of been so horrible? to say such a thing to his son, the one person he had always truely cared for was awful and he felt the tears leave his eyes as he sat down onto the bed, maybe Grace and Jake were better off with out him.

She had arrived home and made her way straight into the bathroom, sinking into the burning hot bubble bath she slowly removed her make up, hoping to wipe away the days stresses with it. She layed her head back and felt herself drifting into an uneasy sleep. She jumped awake as the sharp buzz rang through the flat, shivering at the cold water splashing against her body, it took her a few moments to focus and she climbed quickly out of the bath and grabbed for her dressing gown, heading through the bedroom and into the hall, she glanced up at the clock which read 9.30, she had been asleep little over two hours and if at all possible she felt far more drained. She pulled the front door open and smiled at the man the other side. "I come in peace" he smiled holding a bottle of wine out to her "I thought you might feel better after a cheeky drink". She sighed "I know you mean well Callum but Im not gunna be the best company". He smiled slightly "Its a good job Im not looking for a good old chin wag then aint it... come on Stevie.. Im just trying to cheer you up". She nodded and pointed through to her living room "Go through.. I will get us a couple of glassess". He nodded as he made his way through. In the kitchen she sighed this really wasnt what she needed, if it had been Smithy she wouldnt of hesitated to let him in and get down to a long old gossip but something about Callum made her feel uneasy. Heading back into the living room she sunk down onto the sofa next to him and smiled "So how was work?" she asked and he nodded "You know.. the usual.. how was Smithy?". She smiled "He's erm.. he's good.. as good as can be expected". The evening appeared to fly past and as she lifted the empty bottle of wine to him "You are a bad influence". He grinned "Prove it..." he paused smiling at her "It might do you good to talk about it?" he smiled and she sighed "He has cancer.." Callum nodded "I'd worked that one out on my own". She smiled "Testical.. he had it removed today..." he smiled "I always said he had no balls". She glared at him "Its hardly a laughing matter Callum". He nodded "Im joking.. I hope he is ok.. I really do.." she felt the tears run slowly down her cheeks and she tried to hide them but he gripped her hands pulling her into his chest "He will be ok". She shook her head "What if he's not?". He nodded "He will be.. eh look at me?" she glanced up at him "I promise". He lent gently down into her lips and kissed her, at first she froze before moving her hands round his neck and deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Thank you again. Please leave me a review. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review. xxx**

* * *

Chapter Six

When she woke she had little memory of the night before, she could remember Callum bringing the bottle and them begining to drink it, and she guessed by her lack of memory and banging headacke they had finished it but she had no idea what time the Sergeant had left and whether they had argued, he was a very tempremental person and so was she, had he said one word against Smithy she was sure it would of ended in a row. She climbed from her bed intent on finding a packet of asprin and a glass of water when she heard the voice from the kitchen, it was then that it all dawned on her. It all came flooding back her kissing him, leading him to bed with her. "Shit" she stressed as she walked through and into the kitchen "Callum..." she began and he held his hand up to silence her as he continued on the phone. "Yeah ok.. bye.." he turned and smiled to her as he hung up "Im sorry about that... I guessed you wouldnt want the whole of the station gossiping about the events of last night". She sighed "It should never of happened... we shouldnt.." he cut in "Whats done is done now Stevie..." she jumped as her phone rang in her pocket. Seeing Smithys name flash up on her screen she smiled to Callum before heading out into the hall "Hey you.. how you feeling?" she asked and hearing his voice cheered her up no end "Im ok.. Im ready to leave the hospital.. if you can pick me up.. if not I can get a taxi.. I dont mind.." she cut in "No.. its fine.. Im just about to jump in the shower.. I'll get there as soon as.." she could hear his smile as he spoke "Ok.. great.. see you later Moss.. thanks". She hung up and as she spun round she jumped at the man stood behind her "Did we erm... last night... we slept together?" she asked and he sighed "I think so.. I was out of it Stevie.. I cant remember". She sighed "But you said.. it was eventful?" he nodded "I was guessing" she sighed "Can we forget about it... that it happened?". He nodded "If thats what you want?". She nodded "It is.. thank you" she smiled "I have to get ready... I've got to pick Smithy up from the hospital".

"Dad" Neil glanced up from where he had rested onto the sofa a couple of hours ago "Did you find her... did you find Grace?". He shook his head "No.. I didnt really know where to start... I am going to go into work and try and track her parents.." he sighed as he stared at his son "Im sorry.. about last night Jake what I said.. you know Im proud of you". The young boy shook his head "No.. I know Im a dissapointment and I promise... I will try and do better.. to make you proud of me" Neil sighed "I am proud... why dont you..." he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and rummaged for some money "Why dont you go and get yourself a new computer game or something... anything you want Jake". The young lad shook his head "No thanks... Im going to go into school" Neil smiled "Your class trip isnt finished until the end of the week... you can have the rest of the week off Jake?" he smiled "Im going to go into the libary... catch up on my course work". Neil nodded "Here... take the money and get yourself something nice for lunch..." the boy cut in once again "No thanks Dad... I dont want your money". Neil sighed as his son disapeared out the front door. This was a complete disaster, after spending hours driving round looking for the woman he loved last night, going to her friends, places she had spoke about while she was growing up, anywhere he could think she would run too, he had to give up, and return home without her, but he was determined to track her down, even if it ment he couldnt put things right between him and Jake yet.

She moved into his hospital room and grinned "Hey..." he smiled at her "Hi... you alright?". She nodded, tears burning in her eyes as she stared at him "Im great.. I have my stuff to stay at your place... so if you're ready... so am I?" she smiled. He looked at her "Whats the hurry Stevie... come here.. give me a hug". She gulped "Yeah.. corse" she moved over to where he sat on the edge of the bed and into his waiting arms. As she pulled away she forced a smile to her face and wiped the tears she had let escape "Come on... lets get you out of here". He watched her move awkwardly to the end of the bed "Whats the matter?" she shook her head "Nothing.." he cut in "Stevie Im not an idiot.. dont treat me like one... whats going on?". She moved back over to him "Nothing Smithy... honestly.. Im just glad to be taking you home". He nodded slightly "You sure?" he asked and she nodded "Im fine.. come on.. lets get you home". She watched him push from the bed and smiled "Is it sore?" she asked and he smiled slighty "I feel like I have been kicked in the nuts a thousand times... so yeah just a little". She took his bag from his hand and grinned "Well Im sure I can help make you better". He nodded "Im sure you can Miss Moss".

"Gov.." Terry knocked lightly on the DIs office door and smiled "Yes Terry?". The man walked in and smiled slightly as he pushed the door closed "We are all strugling here Gov.. DS Carter and DC Banks are in court... Stevie and Grace have gone awol.." Neil cut in "Wheres Mickey?". Terry smiled "Working a mispar case". He nodded "Well... do your job Terry and pile what evers left on uniform". Terry smiled "With all due respect Gov... Smithy is off sick.. Callum hasnt turned up yet and Jo is struggling". Neil glared at him "What are you wanting me to do Terry.. run every case myself..." he sighed "Get out" Terry frowned slightly "Gov.." he gestured to the door "Im working on my own things Terry.. get out". He watched the man walk from the office and pull the door shut before he turned back to his computer screen. He had been searching for Grace all morning and was no closer to finding her, he was starting to think this was it. He always believed it was impossible for someone to just disapear and there would always be a trail but he had put an alert on her car, traces on her credit cards and phone and had no sucess. He had rang her friends and anyone he thought she would contact in a problem but he had hit a dead end.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jo stressed as Callum walked into the Sergeants office "You know what I dont want excuses you have work to do Callum... and dont think for one second when Smithy gets back I wont be telling him about this". He sighed "I spent the night at Stevies.. she was really upset...". Jo nodded "I know.. but I doubt you are the person who would make her feel better". He sighed "You know Smithy has cancer..." she gulped "No.. I erm.." he cut in "Testical... Stevie was really struggling last night.." Jo smiled "How do you know whats wrong with him?" he smiled "She told me... she thinks its best that his friends and colleagues know... so I thought maybe you could speak to the super about the best way to tell the troops". Jo sighed "Im not sure.. I think I will give Stevie a call..." he cut in "And bother her futher... she needs some time alone.." he rested down into his chair and smiled "Just talk to the super".

"Would you tell me whats up already?" Smithy stressed as she passed him a mug of coffee. They had returned home nearly four hours ago and she had barely said a word to him and he was starting to feel he had done something wrong. She rested down next to him on the sofa and smiled "Nothing Smithy..." he shook his head "Dont give me that... if you dont want to be here.. then tell me... I can cope on my own". The hurt spread accross her face and she was sure he could see it, she gulped "I do want to be here... I want to help you Smithy". He shook his head "Then whats going on Stevie.. I thought we had been getting on great and that things were movng forward between us but you.." he paused rising to his feet "Have I done something wrong?" he stared at her "I just want to know what I did Stevie?". She shook her head as she rose to her feet "You havent done anything Smithy... please just drop it". He shook his head "I dont need this Stevie.. I want to help you?". She shook her head "I am here to help you". He smiled "Tell me" she smiled "I cant" he nodded "Tell me what I have done?" he shouted. She jumped at his voice and placed her hand to her mouth, he was angry and she wanted to make him feel better but she knew she couldnt. "I erm... I slept with Callum.. last night.. I.." he stared at her and she could see he had no words, tears filled his eyes as he moved past her and headed up the stairs.

"Hello..." she smiled at the boys voice the other end of the phone. "Hello.." he repeated and she finally worked up the courage to speak "Jake... its Grace.." he cut in "Where are you?" he asked "Dad is worried sick" he continued. Grace smiled down the phone "I havent left for good Jake... I just need to face my demons.." Jake smiled "Can I tell him you are safe?" he asked and she sighed "Of corse Jake... I would expect nothing less but I would appreciate it if he respected my descision.. I will let him no when I am ready to talk". Jake sighed "Why have you rang me and not him?" he asked and she smiled "Sometimes I forget which one of you is the adult.. just let him know I am safe.. speak to you soon Jake" she smiled before hanging up. Jake glanced at the phone and sighed before grabbing a pen and paper and dialing the number back and scribbling it down as it appeared on the screen.

She knocked lightly on his bedroom door and smiled "I have cooked Smithy.." she gestured out the room to the stairs and he shook his head "Im not really hungry". She sighed "Please.. I dont know what to do to make things better". He sighed "Go home Stevie..." she cut in "I havent even done anything wrong..." she stressed and he rose to his feet "You havent done anything wrong Stevie... you slept with Callum bloody Stone". She sighed "We arent together Smithy.. I can.. sleep with who I want". He nodded "Yeah.. you can.. so if thats the case... why do you feel so guilty?". She glanced down "I dont know.. because.. I care about you and I have never wanted to hurt you.." he cut in as he moved past her "Dont flatter yourself". She grabbed his arm and he forced her eyes back to him "Im sorry that this has all happened.." she gestured down his body before forcing her eyes back to his once again "But dont take it out on me.. what happened with Callum last night was a mistake and it shouldnt of done... but Im not ashamed of myself... you have never shown any interest.." he cut in "No interest... Im crazy about you Stevie". He pulled from her and stormed towards the door "Well Im not a bloody mind reader Smithy" she shouted and he turned back to her "No.. your not" he stated before storming over to her and pushing his lips onto hers.

He glared at the name flashing on his screen, although he knew the young boy wasnt to blame for the situation, he could do without his problems right now, so sending the call to answer phone he sighed before glancing back at the computer screen. He had been at it all day and although Jake would be a welcome distraction he wasnt prepaired to start giving up on Grace. The knock on the door startled him and he glanced to Jo in the door way. "Can I come in?" she asked. He nodded slightly "Its like picadilly circus in here anyway" she moved in and pushed the door closed. She smiled as she headed to the door opisite him and rested down "Whats going on?" she asked and he shook his head "Nothing.. Im sorting it Jo". She nodded slightly "Is the super not in?" she asked and he shook his head "I dont think so.." she sighed "I have some information I wanted to talk through with him.." he cut in "Well tell me... everyone is dying to put their problems on me..." she cut in "Inspector Smith has cancer..." she noticed his mouth drop open a few times and close before she began to talk once again "Sergeant Stone.. he wants to inform the troops...Im not sure its what Smithy would want...". Neil smiled "Me neither... if Smithy wanted everyone to know he would tell them... go and see him.. let him know we are here for him.. we are his friends.. and we can help him.. he just has to say". Jo nodded "Maybe you should take your own advice Gov?". He smiled "Thanks for letting me know Jo". She nodded, taking that as her que to leave "Oh.. Jake is downstairs for you Gov". He watched the former DC leave before pushing to his feet and heading out of his office. Once in the corridor she saw Mel and Nate heading for her "Serge... is it true about Smithy?" Mel asked "Sergeant Stone just told us".

He pulled back from her and smiled slightly as her eyes fell to the floor "Well this could be awkward" he smiled. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his "Last night..." she cut in "It ment nothing.. I dont even remember what happened..." he lent back down into her lips and sighed as he pulled back "Was this a mistake?" he asked. "No" she replied and he nodded slightly "You know I cant..." he gestured to the bed "It could be a while before I can". She nodded slightly "Its not about sex" she moved into his arms "This is about you... I want to be with you". He nodded "Ok.." he took her hand and led her from the bedroom "Where we going?" she asked as he reached the top of the stairs "To find my dinner.." he grinned as he winked at her. She smiled "You know dont you?" she asked "How much you mean to me?" he pulled her into his body and kissed her forehead. "We are the real deal Stevie... Im not going to let Callum Stone fuck us up".

"Jake.." he smiled as he headed into the front office "Dad.." he rose to his feet and headed over with the scrap of paper "I dont know if this will help but Grace.. she rang earlier.. this is the number". Neil smiled "She asked you to give it to me?" he asked. Jake nodded "Yes... she said she was safe.. maybe you should give her a call later.. let her know you are thinking of her". Neil smiled "When did you get so wise?" he asked before pulling the boy into a hug "Get your things together... Im just going to pop up to my office and call her and then we will go for dinner". Jake smiled "Lets go and eat first Dad.. you will want to talk properly and I dont want to sit here" Neil smiled "Ok.. what do you want to eat?" he asked and Jake smiled "Macdonnalds?" he asked and Neil sighed "What have I told you about eating that rubbish?" he watched the boys eyes fall to the floor and smiled "But tonights about you.. what ever you want Jake". He watched the young boy walk from the station and sighed, he was desperate to talk to Grace but surely one more hour wouldnt make a difference.

Hearing the knock on the door he smiled at the small blonde who had been sleeping next to him for little over and hour, he moved her from his chest and layed her onto the sofa. He rose to his feet and headed out into the hall and too the front door he smiled as he pulled it open "Jo.." he stepped aside to let the sergeant inside and smiled "What are you doing here?" he asked and she held a card out to him "I just wanted to come and let you know we are all behind you.. and we hope that your operation went well... everyone is thinking of you". He sighed "You know?". She smiled "Callum.. he said you were happy for people to know now... actually he organised the card.. got people to sign it.. he has organised a collection as well.." he cut in "Im not fucking dying". She shook her head "No.. I erm.. I never ment to imply.. its just seen as Stevie told Callum" she paused as the small blonde appeared in the living room door way "You told him.." he shouted "Its not bad enough you had to jump into fucking bed with him..." Stevie smiled to him "I swear it wasnt like that". He took the card from Jo and wripped it into two "I dont need any bodys sympathy" he stated as he passed the card back to her and opened the door "Is that every thing Sergeant Masters?". Stevie moved over towards her "Im sorry.." she stated as the woman left, she turned back to face him "Let me explain" she begged and he shook his head "What was it.. have a good laugh at me being out of action.. before you let him show you what a real man does..." he pulled the door open once again "Get out".

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I know it has been forever since I updated this but as promised to a few people I have written the next chapter, and hopefully it wont be so long before chapter eight. Thanks for all reviews and messages. Jodie xx**

* * *

Chepter Seven

Three days had passed and Neil was no closer to finding the woman he loved, he had rang the phone number Jake had given him hundreds of times and had continued to get an answer phone. He had no luck with her credit cards, her phone or even her car. He had no idea what the next step would be to find her. He jumped up as the kitchen door opened and sighed as his son walked into the room. "Hey Dad..." he smiled before heading towards a cupboard and reaching up to grab a box of cerial, he struggled to open the box and Neil continued to fiddle with his laptop "I was thinking I could come into work with you today?". Neil shook his head "I have too much to do Jake". The young lad grabbed the milk from the fridge and began unscrewing the lid and letting it splash onto the cerial before begining to slurp at his foods. "Do you have to do that now?" Neil shouted. Jake glanced up "Its breakfast time". Neil rose to his feet "And I have more important things on my mind then listening to you eat your bloody cerial". Jake sighed watching his father storm into the living room. He pushed off the stool and followed after him "I want to help Dad". Neil glared up at him "And what exactly do you think you can do?" he asked. "I dont know... I could go out and look for her". Neil shook his head "No... you just leave it..". Jake blocked the door as his father went to leave "Please... I miss her too Dad... she is like a mum to me... and I want her back... please let me do something..". Neil sighed "I need to go to work for a few hours and then I can vageley rememeber Grace saying about her uncle running a shop in Brighton...". Jake cut in "Ok... I can be ready to go..". Neil nodded "Have a look on the computer... see if you can find a shop owned by anyone called Dasari.. or a link anyway". Jake nodded "Ok.. when will you be back?". Neil glanced at his watch "About lunch time".

"DS Moss... how are you?" Stevie turned to face the sergeant and sighed "Im fine Callum... what do you want?". She turned back to the counter and paid for her coffee and cooked breakfast before lifting the tray towards herself and making her way to a table, well aware he was close behind. "You are in early today?". She nodded "You should look into detective work Stone" she took a bite of her sausage before staring at the man who sat down oppsite her "What do you want Callum?". He lent forward "Hows Smithy?". She shrugged her shoulders and he nodded slightly "He still not talking to you?". She sighed "Its you he has the issuee with Stone... its you who told everybody.. just do one Stone" she took a sip of her coffee and he cut in "He is here... have you seen him?". She placed the cup to the table "Smithy is in work... he cant be.. he has a month off". Callum lent forward "I have seen him... he is in his office". She rose to her feet and he grabbed an uneaten sausage from her plate "Do you think he is going to want to see you?" he asked and she paused turning back to him, he pulled her breakfast infront of him and lifted the toast to his mouth, smiling as he took a bite. "Yeah I think he will... he hasnt seen me for a few days he will be pleased...". Callum sighed "And what about when I go and tell him just how much of you I have seen?". She moved back towards him and lent over the table "I have told him... I was drunk and irrisponsible... but hey I thought you were a gentleman.. I didnt think you would take me to bed when I didnt know what was going on". He laughed "Im more of a man than him... physically now as well". Stevie sighed lifting her coffee from the table and tipping it over the breakfast infront of him "Enjoy" she smiled before walking off.

"Hi..." the young boy smiled at the woman behind the desk "I would like to speak to Neil Manson". The lady smiled at him "He is very busy Im not sure if he will be available". Jake glanced down, he wanted to see his Dad, he needed to see him. "Please I really need to..." he was interupted by the woman behind him "You ok Jake?" he turned to face her "Jo... how are you?" he grinned. She smiled "Im very well thank you and please to see your mannors have failed you like most lads of your age". He smiled "Is my Dad here?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah.. he is in meeting... lets have a chat and then I will take you up". The sergeant pulled a door open and led him through to a small room with a table in the middle, two chairs either side of it, she sunk down and he rested opposite her. "How are things Jake?" she asked and he shrugged "Its ok... Dad is really mad at me still". She gestured to his arm "Cause of that?" she asked and he shook his head "No because of Grace leaving". Jo smiled "She will be back soon..." Jake sighed "He blames me.." She cut in "Im sure thats not true Jake.. your Dad loves you". Jake glanced down to his phone "She rang me to say she was safe and I gave Dad the number.. he has tried to phone her back but she wont answer... and he doesnt know where her family are... I tried to find her uncle... but I couldnt..". Jo sighed "I really shouldnt be telling you this Jake because if she has left because of your Dad she deserves her privacy.. but I spoke to Grace this morning.. she is ok but.." he cut in "Where is she?". Jo smiled "Jake I dont want to betray her trust.." he cut in "I can go and visit her.." she shook her head "Your Dad will never forgive me... I'll get changed and then I will take you". Seeing his young son and the normally uniformed sergeant heading for the car Neil jogged down the stairs and into his, before pulling out of the car park and following them down the road.

Knocking lightly on the office door she smiled as she headed inside "Smithy... how are you?" he glared up at her, dark rings under his bloodshot eyes, his hands shaking, he looked knackered "Fine" he snapped. "I erm..." she moved inside pushing the door closed "I was hoping for a chat". He gestured to the computer "Im working". She moved over and into the seat oppisite him "Well you shouldnt be... you were signed off for a reason... and you arent even in your uniform". He stood up and moved towards her, grabbing her arm he pulled her to her feet and towards the door "Smithy please..." she cried as he squeezed on her arm "You are hurting me". He lent into her ear "I never want to see you again... I put all the trust I had in you... and you used me in your games". She smiled as he pulled the door open "I swear it wasnt like that". He pushed her into the corridor and she cried out as she fell to the floor. Mickey moved from the coffee machine and helped her to her feet instantly "You shouldnt be here" she spoke. "Get out of my face" he stressed as he turned back towards his office "Its not my fault.." Stevie shouted "Despite the fact you want someone to blame its not my fault you have cancer Smithy". He turned back to her "I know.. its no ones fault Stevie... but it was you who humiliated me.. and it was you who blackmailed me into having the operation despite the fact I didnt want it". Callum smirked from the end of the corridor "You still blaiming everyone but yourself Smithy". Stevie gulped "Please Smithy..." she noticed his eyes fixed on the sergeant and she grabbed his arm "Back off" he shouted. Callum smirked moving towards him "You just cant handle it can you... you hate the fact you feel less of a man". He nodded "You know what yeah.. I hate it.. I got cancer.. and it is the worst feeling but..." he gestured to Stevie before moving close "She wants me... despite the fact she could have you in the blink of an eye.. she wants me.." he laughed "That must hurt eh mate... you have to get her out of her head to get her in the sack.. and me.. she wants me despite all thats going on". Stevie glanced down feeling humiliated, Smithy moved closer and she could no longer hear him. She watched Callum raise his fist and thump Smithy in the face, he fell to the ground, blood dripping from his face. She watched as Mickey and some other officers pulled the Sergeant from him and Smithy rise to his feet and in the blink of an eye Smithy had disapeared and Jack was shouting at Callum to get to his office, this was a complete disaster.

Neil pulled his phone out of his pocket as he pulled up at the end of the road and watched his son climb from the car. He dialed his number and watched his son flash the screen at the sergeant before she unlocked the car once again and he moved back into it and answered the phone "Hi Dad..." Neil cut in "Where are you... I thought we were going to look for Grace". The young lad stuttered and Neil sighed as he finally came up with his excuse "Now the school trip is back Dad... I went to see some of my friends to copy their notes... I thought maybe we could look for Grace later". Neil sighed "Ok Jake... you take care.. see you later" and with that he hung up and watched the boy climb back out of the car and Jo lock it before they headed up a path towards a small house. He watched the two smiling as the door opened and the woman appeared, he couldnt quite believe his eyes, there she was, the woman he loved, only a few feet away and in Sunhill. He watched her wrap her arms round his sons shoulder and place a kiss to his cheek, kissing the sergeant on the cheek and walking inside, them following. He sat outside contemplating what to do, did he go inside and confront her or bide his time, he knew where she was now, he could come back more prepared.

She banged on the door and sighed as he didnt answer once again. "I know you are in there..." she shouted "You may as well answer the door". She smiled slightly glancing at her watch, it had only been half an hour since Callum had hit Smithy but she knew him well enough to know he would only return home. "You can hide from me all you want Smithy... but I will sit on your step all day if I have too". She rested down and placed her head into her hands, jumping as the door swung open "Can you not get the message" he stressed and she rose back to her feet "Yeah... I can.. but you need to let me sort that first". She pointed to the cut on his face and he shook his head wiping it with the back of his hand "I can manage". She sighed "The last thing you need is to get an infection... I will clean it up and then go" she moved past him and headed through to the kitchen, she heard him pull the door shut and she ran some luke warm water into a bowl before moving to the kitchen table and placing it down. He watched her as he sunk down and she smiled "You got any cotton wool?" she asked and he nodded "Bathroom cabinet". She headed through the house and up the stairs, she paused outside his bedroom, glancing inside before moving into the room and making his bed and grabbing his laundry basket. She moved into the bathroom got the cotton wool and headed back downstairs. He watched her as she loaded the washing machine, he sighed "I can look after myself..." he stated and she choose to ignore him and she carried on. "Stevie..." he shouted and she stopped and faced him "I said I can look after myself". She nodded "I know.. but look what you get yourself into" she gestured to his face and then back to the machine "I will just put it on and then you can sort it". He nodded slightly and she finished before grabbing the cotton wool dipping it into the water before moving to him and lifting his chin so he looked up at her. She began to clean his face "So you gunna tell me why you did it?" she asked and he sighed "Did what?" he asked. "Im not stupid..." she replied "You pushed him into hitting you..  
so why Smithy?".

Grace gestured for the two to sit down and smiled at Jake "How is your arm?". The young boy nodded "Its ok... I find it hard to play XBox but Dad always said I shouldnt be doing it as often as I do anyway". He smiled slightly "When are you coming home Grace?".The woman sighed glancing at Jo "Could you get us some squash?" Jo nodded and Grace pointed "Second door on the right". She turned back to the small boy and smiled "Jake... I dont know if I am coming back". He nodded "You have to.. what about the baby?". She smiled "Its really not that simple.. and its something you are too young to understand..." he cut in as he rose to his feet "Everyone tells me Im immature and I should act me age but then you all treat me like a toddler" he moved to the door and crashed past Jo "I'll wait in the car". The sergeant smiled "Jake?" but it was too late, he was out the door and down the path. She sunk down next to Grace "My husband..." she began gesturing to a photo on the fire place "I thought he would of moved on and that he would just give me a divorce... but he has made it clear what he wants... he wants me". Jo sighed "But you love Neil... dont you?". Grace sighed "Of corse... and there his babies..." Jo smiled "Jake told me". Grace nodded "I escaped Jared once... he will never let me do it again.." hearing the door bang she jumped up "You have to go..." she gripped her friends arm and pulled her towards the door. The tall dark haired man stared at her and she gestured to Jo "This is Jo Masters... she is selling home insurance..." Grace noticed the confusion cover her face and she pleaded with her eyes for her to back her up. Jared nodded "We have all the insurance we need... please leave" he stated before pulling the front door open. Jo nodded before heading outside. Grace smiled as he grabbed her and forced her back into the living room, he pushed her onto the sofa "I told you... I dont want you letting people into my house..." he chucked the glass of juice against the wall and Grace nodded "I know... Im sorry". He grabbed her wrist and forced her from the room "Make me some food I am going for a bath".

"Smithy..." she smiled as she dropped the cotton wool back into the bowl and ran her hand gently over his cheek "If you are done now you can go" he stated and she sighed "Why did you get him to hit you?". He shrugged and she glared at him "Are you that insecure?" she asked and Smithy rose to his feet "I did it for you... I have been back at work a day and all I heard was every bloke in that place talking about you... about the things he did to you... about the way he treated you like a little slut and you loved every minute of it..." he lent into her ear "Did you stop for one second to think about how you look?" he asked "Everyone already spoke about you putting it about but I always defended you and now... you slept with someone like him who treats you like shit..." she shook her head "I didnt know he told anyone". Smithy smiled "He has even got a photo of you" he moved into her ear "He has shown half the bloody station... so if you want to have a go at me about why I did it... take a look in the bloody mirror... cause the only reason I did it is because I love you... and I was defending you". She gulped as he stormed from the room and she wiped at the tears, she had always known he had feelings but she had no idea he would go to such lengths to protect her.

Neil straightened his tie and holding the flowers in his hands he climbed from the car, clicked it locked and moved up the path. He knocked gently on the door and smiled as it opened. "Neil..." she shook her head as she eyed him intently, God she had missed him so much. "You cant be here" she stated as she stepped through the door and pulled the door too "Please go". He smiled "I have these for you.." he passed the flowers to her and smiled "I want to talk about us... and our babies". She fliched as the door swung open and the muscular man appeared "Who the hell are you?" he asked and Neil shook his head "I could ask you the same question?". Grace shook her head "Please Neil... you have to go..". Jared stared at him "This is him.. you are the bloke who got my wife pregnant?" he shouted.


End file.
